1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Homie's Dead
|pun = "homie" and "homestead" |image = File: Homie's_Dead.png |date = August 16, 2006 |location = Charlotte, North Carolina |episode = Star Death: The Last Generation |imagewidth = 300px |quote = "There'll be no resurrecting you Vince, ya rat bastard." |previous = Pris-un-done |next = Namas-Dead }}" ", Way to Die #182, is the second death to be featured in "Star Death: The Last Generation", which aired on February 8, 2012. Plot Brad and Tracey slept in bed, trying to let the warm air out of the window. Little is known that open windows can give a burglar such as Vince the chance to break in and steal things. While they are both asleep, Vince sneaks in and begins to plunder. When he plays with an object that makes a sound, he wakes up Tracey, who wakes Brad up. Brad pulls the gun out of the drawer and quietly exits the bedroom to investigate. But when he checked, Tracey loudly asks what's going on, prompting Brad to tell her to be quiet. However, the volume of speaking Tracey warns Vince who grabs a baseball bat and hits Brad on the head. Terrified, Tracey tries in vain to resuscitate Brad, but fails and Brad is dead. Vince threatens to kill Tracey if he takes a step towards him, not allowing her to try more CPR. Vince had finished robbing the house and was about to escape when he was suddenly surprised by Brad, who suddenly lived and was no longer dead, stepping out of the window door, causing Vince to lose his rope grip and fall off the balcony and land on the sidewalk hard to break his skull, killing him him. It turns out that while Tracey performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation with Brad, her hands pushing against his chest made his heart beat again, thanks to which Brad regained consciousness, a rare form of circulation called Lazarus Syndrome. When Tracey saw Brad alive, she felt relieved. Finally, because Brad has been revived, the sting of food and the fall of a 20-foot skull cause Vince to die, sending him straight to hell. "On a hot summer night my husband met a thief. Vince escaped with the goods, but Brad went away for good. " (False ending: Homie Invasion) "There'll be no resurrecting you Vince, ya rat bastard." (Real ending: Homie's Dead) Cast and Interviewees * Michael Auturo - Brad (lead) * Silvana Vivene - Tracey (lead) * Nick Troy - Vince (lead: intended victim) * Deputy Tom - Police officer * David Svoboda - EMT paramedic Trivia *This is one of three deaths that have alternate endings. The other two are "Offed the Hook" from "Stupid is as Stupid Dies" and "Furdered" from "Death Puts On a Dunce Cap" (both from Season Three). *This death was originally titled "Homie Invasion" before the Lazarus Syndrome took effect on Brad. Gallery Category:Way to die Category:Death by karma Category:Death by falling Category:Death by injury Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Death Switch Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Death as justice Category:Witnesses after death Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Death by broke skull Category:Victims who falls to their deaths Category:People who falls to their deaths Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:Screaming people before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Thief/Robber deaths Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Protagonist Lives Category:Blood Coming From The Mouth Category:Death Narration Category:Death by revenge Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Complete Monster